1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a support for car-radios, cassette players, tuners and similar equipment. More in particular this invention refers to a support for car-radios, cassette players, tuners and similar equipment, suited to being firmly mounted on the dash-boards of vehicles, boats and similar and to completely hide the installed equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, supports for car-radios, cassette players and tuners to be mounted on the dash-boards of vehicles, boats and the like generally consist of a fixed box structure, which may be anchored within special seats made on the vehicle dash-boards and by a mobile support structure on which the equipment to be installed is applied.
Anchoring devices which enable the box-like structure to be fixed to the dash-board seat in an easy, rapid and firm manner are also known.
The main drawback presented by the known supports is that they do not cover the front part of the installed equipment so that the latter may be seen from outside and can be subject to theft, particularly when the vehicle is left unattended.